


Better Not Ask

by morganskye



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Need Brain Bleach, Oops, wrong door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Roland skipped the movie so he could study. It's easier when there's no one else in the Firehouse...right?





	Better Not Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For my blot bunny developer and dear friend Jane!

       The second time Roland heard the thump he decided to investigate. The Firehouse was quiet since the rest of the team was off at the movies, leaving him alone to catch up on some studying...at least until the odd noise roused him from his books. 

       Walking quietly down the hall he stopped and listened. Another thump and a guttural noise had him moving forward again. There were only a few places it could be coming from if it was on this floor. There was Egon’s lab, the bathroom, and the storage closet. A quick look revealed that the lab was empty, as was the bathroom. That left the storage closet. The door was shut and there wasn’t any light inside as far as Roland could see, but that didn’t mean much since ghosts could see in the dark. Suddenly wishing he had thought to grab at least a PKE meter or a trap he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and yanked the door open. 

       Inside Janine was practically wrapped around Egon. Her lips were firmly planted on his Adam's apple and there were lipstick marks all over his fully exposed neck. 

       “Harder...please Janine! Harder!” Egon moaned as he dug his fingers into her plump ass. “Fuck!” 

       Roland’s shocked eyes went up and saw Janine’s hand gripped tightly around Egon’s ponytail which she was yanking viciously as she devoured his neck. Neither of them seemed to notice him since their eyes were closed and both were very occupied physically. Stepping back slowly he closed the door softly. As soon as the adults were out of sight he bolted down the hall to the safety of his school work. 

 

       About an hour later Kylie, Eduardo, and Garrett returned from the movies. They found Roland back on the sofa with his textbooks and notes around him, but he was just staring off into the distance. 

       “Yo! Roland! You ok man?” Garrett asked, waving his hand in front of the other man’s face. 

       “Yeah...I’m just...tired,” Roland responded automatically. 

       “Hey kids! How was the movie?” Janine asked as she walked into the room with Egon just behind her. 

       Roland paled and did the only thing he could think of. He ran. 

       “What’s wrong with him?” Egon asked, adjusting his glasses. 

       “Eh, sometimes it’s better not to ask,” Kylie shrugged. 


End file.
